


a pinch of salt a day keeps the liar away

by TheSkyclanCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Is Sunshine, Also a identity reveal fic, Alya and class salt if you squint, Brain cells are finally being used, F/M, I have an annoucement to make: Lila is a bitch ass motherfucker, Lila salt, My salt for Lila is saltier than the Dead Sea, This is about literal salt, marinette is tired, ml salt, no betas we die like men, that will be all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/pseuds/TheSkyclanCat
Summary: They say that pinching some salt and throwing it over your shoulder counteracts bad luck.Or: Adrien believes in superstition, Lila gets roasted and Marinette needs a vacation
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Lila/Karma, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 39
Kudos: 812





	a pinch of salt a day keeps the liar away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at Miraculous Ladybug! I felt the need to add onto the mound of salt fics with my own salt so here we are. Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!

Marinette practically slammed her head into the table once lunch time came around. She was swamped with way too many responsibilities for a girl her age. The commissions were piling up, she had so much work to do as class representative, she had to help her parents man the bakery at times, Alya kept asking her to babysit, and she and Lila were still at war with each other.

Oh, and she was Ladybug too. That was a list onto itself. One of these days she would snap and tear Hawkmoth a new one.

Alya tsked and shook her head, still fiddling with her phone. “Girl, you okay today? Look, Adrien is sitting with us and you're not even excited!” This just so happened to be one of the very rare days when Adrien stayed with them for lunch, so he decided to sit with his friends for once. And she couldn't even enjoy it. Adrien for his part was just glad to not have any cling-ons hanging off his arm or not have to be called for some impromptu photoshoot.

“No, I'm perfectly fine. I just have so much work to do; Clara and Jagged want new wardrobes, I have all these forms to fill out and I need the school boards approval, the bakery keeps getting busier everyday-” Nino finally interjected, “Dudette, maybe it's time to finally take a breather and relax?” he laughed.

Adrien smiled at her. Any other day, it would have made her insides melt and send her into a blushing, stuttering mess. Unfortunately, life would keep kicking her in the teeth for the foreseeable future. “I'm sure you're doing the best you can Marinette.” He reached over for the salt shaker and accidentally toppled the pepper instead. Nino burst into laughter.

“Yikes dude. Pretty sure that's a few years of bad luck. Guess Marinettes not gonna be the only one having a bad day.” Adrien looked like a kicked puppy at that statement. Just what he needed: more bad luck. He could almost hear Plagg snickering within his jacket...

Marinette finally brought her head up. “You know they say throwing a pinch of salt over your shoulder will counteract the bad luck and give you good luck.” Adrien brightened at that, and before anyone could stop him, he grabbed the salt shaker, unscrewed it and pinched up some salt and threw it over his left shoulder. They all stared at him. He looked at them confusedly. “What?” “You know that's only superstition right?” Alya snorted.

It was at that moment that they heard Lila's voice behind them, trying to talk to Nathaniel and Marc as they were working on more of their Ladybug comic. Every time Lila opened her mouth it made Marinette want to pull out her ears.

“Oh you guys are doing such a good job! But whose this character hiding over here?” “Oh this one's a cameo we like to put in every now and then, kinda like Stan Lee.” Nathaniel explained. Lila only smiled sweetly. ' _Fake. She about to lie again isn't she?_ '' Marinette mused. “You know I'm actually Stan Lee's great niece, I could set up a meeting between you guys if you want.”

Nathaniel's and Marc's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Marc looked up at Lila, voice skeptical, “You could set up a meeting with Stan Lee? Right now?” “Oh yes, we're very close!” Nathaniel's voice went low. “Marinette's right, you have been lying to us haven't you?”

Lila gave a practiced offended gasp. “I would never lie to you-!” “Lila, we know all about Stan Lee. He doesn't have any nieces. Also he's been dead for years now. So unless you're secretly a spirit medium, you can stop right now.” Nathaniel deadpanned. Lila covered her face and started sobbing. “How could you be so mean to me! I only wanted to help you guys!”

Alya got up and tried making her way over to them. “Guys, maybe Lila just made a mistake-” That is until she slipped on the salt that Adrien had previously threw over his shoulder. She stumbled as she tried to regain balance and accidentally pressed something on her phone. Lila's interview was playing full volume across the lunchroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Students from various other classes started muttering to themselves.

“She can't be serious right?”  
  


“Prince Ali doesn't work with charities dealing with pollution...”

“Jagged Stone has never owned a kitten in his life! I follow him religiously!”

“I can't believe you actually posted such nonsense onto your blog.”

Marinette's head turned at that last one. The speaker was some brunette girl working on a laptop while munching on what looked like one of the new chocolate chip muffins her parents started selling. She blinked. Oh yeah, this girl came into the bakery every day and ordered nothing but one chocolate chip muffin all the time. She went to this school? Small world.

Alya only narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “Of course it's all true! Lila's been all over the world helping people. Don't get jealous just cause you haven't had an eventful life as she has.” The girl spoke up again, not looking up from her laptop. “So you're saying that if I came up to you and outright said I was Chat Noir's bestie, you would interview me too?” Alya balked. “Of course not! You didn't offer any proof that you are.” The girl raised an eyebrow and finally looked up. “Oh, so when I say something, I need proof, but when Rossi says something, you take it at face value? What kind of reporter are you?”

She looked over to Lila, stunned into silence like everyone else. “Do you know how stupid it is to claim that you and Ladybug are best friends? She hardly has enough time to get away after every fight, let alone hang around and talk it up with some random civilian. Also, Ladybug's never been to Italy and you've never been to France while the akumas keep popping up. How could you two have possibly met?” Everyone could only watch as the girl tore into Lila and roasted her.

Lila tried to take back control of the situation. She looked around wildly and then sighed. “I didn't want to tell you this, but I really am Ladybug's friend.” She pulled out a familiar looking necklace. Marinette wanted to facepalm. Lila really was digging herself a hole here. “You see... I'm friends with Ladybug because I'm also a hero; I'm actually Rena Rouge.”

Dead silence greeted that statement. She looked at everyone hopefully that they would all believe her. Alya just gaped at her. The girl with the laptop spoke up again. “I thought Rena Rouge debuted while you were in Achu? So either you weren't actually in Achu or you're lying about being Rena Rouge.” Lila tried to mask the glare she wanted to give this girl. Why was she ruining everything?

“Oh you see, the Fox miraculous gives me the power of teleportation-” “No it doesn't. That's Pegasus's power. Unless you also have that miraculous as well?” Marinette looked over at Max, who was trying to run calculations in his head. She inwardly winced. Max.exe stopped working it seems. “So if you were lying about all that, what else were you lying about?” The girl paused, "You're just lucky that Hawkmoth isn't stupid and realized that Ladybug would never have a civilian best friend, or he would have kidnapped you and your family as hostages." Alya stiffened, as if she hadn't realized that before. 

The girl finally got up and closed up her laptop, taking her muffin with her. “Sorry but I'm allergic to stupidity. If any of you actually believe this fool, then there's no hope for you. Try and rub your brain cells together would you?” She walked out. She would work on her stuff somewhere else, preferably with no morons in the immediate vicinity.

The room exploded into chatter. Lila was desperately trying to get anyone to listen to her, that she wasn't lying. No one would pay her any attention though, except the rest of Bustier's class was gaping at her. Alya stared at her blog in dismay. She had posted all of that... her credibility was going to be in shambles. She had endangered a whole family. 

Marinette looked over at Adrien, who was holding and staring at the salt shaker reverently. “We should use this more often.” he whispered.

People were starting to leave to get to their next class. Her classmates just walked to their next classes in a daze, especially Alya. She took a chance and glanced behind her. Yup, Lila was glaring at her again. She hadn't even said a word this time, but apparently this was still her fault. She shrugged and got up. Her day had gotten a lot better all of a sudden.

* * *

Of course, Hawkmoth was still a jerk and akumatized someone else later that day. Ugh, she figured that he was starting to run out of ideas, because the latest akuma was an eyesore with an even worse generic name.

“Lucky Charm!”

The little ladybugs circled around her and dropped her latest lucky charm into her hands. Her eye twitched. A salt shaker?

Chat Noir beamed. “Don't worry M'lady, I know how to use this!” He unscrewed the cap and pinched up some salt and threw it over his left shoulder. The salt landed on the akuma's face and they sneezed, accidentally dropping the item with the akuma in it. She used her yo-yo like a whip and brought the object over to her. She broke it in two and captured the akuma. It was one of the easiest battles she had fought in what felt like months.

After making sure the victim was okay and safe on the ground, they hopped over some rooftops and stopped. She turned to Chat Noir, “How did you know how to do that?” “Well, my friend told me about how throwing salt over your shoulder boosted your good luck, so I gave it a shot.” She blinked. “Wow, you know I was talking about throwing salt over your shoulder to some of my friends today.” she laughed. They both laughed until they suddenly stopped and looked at each other. Hold up...

“Adrien?”

“Marinette?”

They both stared and gaped at each other and didn't realize their transformations were coming undone. Plagg and Tikki just watched them be dumbfounded. 'Well it was one way to reveal themselves', Tikki thought begrudgingly. Plagg only cackled. “Surprise?”

Adrien smiled brightly. “See? The salt did work!” Marinette only gave a dismayed and shocked whisper. “I rejected my crush for my crush...”

“Wait what-” Damn, he had heard that. She had a feeling that there were going to be more Noodle Incidents over time.

Indeed, there were Noodle Incidents to be had. Chat Noir kept bringing a salt shaker with him every time an akuma attacked. It somehow brought them victory or at least good luck every time he threw some over his shoulder. He somehow started a trend and soon enough everyone in Paris was throwing salt over their shoulders and posting online on what kind of good luck it brought them.

That was just the akuma battles. What became of their relationship was another story. 

Marinette needed a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered watching that one Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode where Billy accidently throws pepper over his shoulder and that weird snail crawled into his brain and caused him bad luck. Inspiration is weird sometimes.
> 
> EDIT: Lol I knew the Lila troller would make an appearance here. *brandishs comment moderator wand* Be gone THOT  
> EDIT: Lila troller has decided to ruin anon commenting- sorry to those people without an account. But some people apparently have nothing better to do than harass others and waste their time pretending to be a fictional character. Time to get a life honey. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this! I didn't think I would get this many hits and kudos and even bookmarks! You all really made my day! :)


End file.
